


the taste testers

by tommymango



Series: God's Menu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Osamu, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommymango/pseuds/tommymango
Summary: They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but for Osamu, it's through people loving his food. And now, Osamu is desperately trying to convince himself that he has no idea how he's waking up in between Akaashi and Yukie, but he knows damn well how he got here: by his own horny dick and their insatiable need for onigiri.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu/Shirofuku Yukie, Akaashi Keiji/Shirofuku Yukie, Miya Osamu/Shirofuku Yukie
Series: God's Menu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	the taste testers

**Author's Note:**

> brainrot that Akaashi would tell Yukie about Onigiri Miya and they agree to fuck Osamu. Y'all cannot convince the both of them wouldn't be his #1 customers in tokyo.
> 
> I didn't proofread shit as always
> 
> This is the start of the Osamu's food gets him laid series also known as God's Menu.

They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but for Osamu, it's through people loving his food. And now, Osamu is desperately trying to convince himself that he has no idea how he's waking up in between Akaashi and Yukie, but he knows damn well how he got here: by his own horny dick and their insatiable need for onigiri.

\---

He fell for Akaashi the moment he laid eyes on him when he opened a stall up for an MSBY vs EJP game in Osaka and Akaashi happened to have the free time to come to it to support his best friend. The way he looked at the display of onigiri with such curiosity, Osamu couldn't help but think he was the cutest damn thing this side of Japan. Then Akaashi came back for seconds, then thirds and Osamu ego is stroked so hard, it has its own boner. Now everytime he sees Akaashi at a game, he's subconsciously adding in more filling than he normal would to his orders. 

Akaashi practically cries tears of joy when the Tokyo branch opens up. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after work, without fail, Akaashi comes in for an onigiri that Osamu makes fresh for him. 

"Miya, how long will you be here managing this store?" Akaashi asks one day as he watches Osamu prepare a spicy cucumber onigiri.

"Probably for about three months until I feel comfortable letting someone else manage this place without it burstin' into flames." He wraps his order, accidentally brushing his fingers against his. Osamu doesn't blush, but his face does feel oddly hot. Akaashi waves goodbye and Osamu can't help but think about what he would look like bent over this countertop.

\---

He's busy training a new hire the following Saturday when Akaashi comes in with a girl. His hopes for ever even remotely having a chance with Akaashi die because there's no way a girl as cute as she is isn't dating someone as equally cute as Akaashi. The first thing he notices is her drowsy eyes, cat like smile and long lashes. She's small, and probably only comes up to his chin without the casual heels she's in. Osamu can't decide who he likes more but decides to say fuck it they're both cute and he's happy for them. And totally not secretly crushing on either of them at the moment. Not one bit. Well maybe a little on Akaashi.

"Whatta surprise, Akaashi, ya never come on weekends," he smiles, hiding any longing in his voice, "and ya brought yer girlfriend!"

Bluntly, Akaashi responds with, "We're not dating. Miya, this is my friend, Shirofuku Yukie. I've been telling her about this place and she finally has the time to come."

Friends. Well then Osamu's imagination can live guilt free when his mind wanders later tonight about Akaashi spread on his bed. God, he could only dream.

Between the two of them, they down 20 onigiri, Akaashi has 7 and Shirofuku has 13. "These are so amazing, Miya!" And fuck now he thinks he likes her just as much as Akaashi. The way she ate with pure joy, practically moaning with every bite? Boy now is he fucked. 

So that night he thinks about both of them, together in his bed and wants nothing more than to go back to Osaka and not feel guilty about going into work the next day as he prepares people's food with the hand that he just used to jerk off his thought of his two favorite customers until he's coming all over his stomach. 

\---

Yukie, which she insists he calls her, comes twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays, and orders a minimum of 5 onigiri to go. Everytime she's there, he starts thinking about what she'd be like sucking his cock and if she'd swallow all of him down the way she does her onigiri.

And on Saturdays, they come together. It's making Osamu's life a living hell because he only gets Sunday off from seeing their hot faces and not thinking about eating Yukie out over a table while Akaashi is fingering him. Osamu can't tell if he's imagining it, but he thinks they know. When ever Yukie hands over her cash, her hands linger a little longer, or Akaashi will watch with such focus at this hands when he's making their food, licking his lips and making eye contact when he does it. So he decides to shoot his shot because the worst they can say is no.

"Would you guys be willing to come over and test some new recipes I'm tryin' out for this shop tonight at my place?" The pair exchange a knowing look.

"We'd love to!"

\---

He makes sure his house is sparkling clean before they show up together, a six pack of beer in Akaashi's hand as "thanks for inviting us over." 

Together they sit at the small table in the middle of his living room where Osamu has his latest creations laid out. He goes through every flavor, taking in their feedback as they also have a few beers in between.

And maybe they drink a little too much while discussing the onigiri because all night they've been touching him. And not just in a casual way, but Yukie has been rubbing soft circles on his arms while he talks as Akaashi foot is tracing his inner thigh. Before he realizes it, he's in between both of them because they both wanted a look at some photos on his phone. He can feel Akaashi's big hand on Osamu's thigh as they exchange longing looks. The warmth of both bodies make him feel so hot and Yukie takes his phone and puts it down. 

"Do you want us?" Akaashi asks him as his hand inches closer to his hard cock that is straining in his jean.

"Fuck, yeah I really do." And any restraint the two had for him is gone because he has Yukie in his lap kissing his neck while Akaashi has his tongue down his throat. His belt is thrown to the ground as Yukie gets off of him, side saddling Akaashi, so he can pull off his jeans and boxers together. 

His dick is painfully hard. He's only ever thought about this in his wildest dreams but goddamn he can't help but rub his cock while Yukie and Akaashi make out, watching Akaashi slide his hands to palm her crotch. The sound of her fly coming down is louder than it should be, but she slides out of them and moans as Akaashi puts in a finger. He takes it out, soaking wet and brings it up to Osamu's mouth for a taste. Osamu sucks Akaashi's finger, swirling his tongue around it before Akaashi takes it away, and he almost let's out a whine at the loss. Yukie pulls away Akaashi's shirt to trail her hand down his body with expertise. It's clear they've fucked before. 

Osamu is perfectly content watching them like that until they separate. "Stand up," Yukie commands with a lazy draw in her voice, he does removing his shirt along the way. They come onto their knees in front of him.

They start slow, swapping spit at the tip of his cock before Akaashi is sliding him down his throat while Yukie lightly sucks his balls. Moving his mouth, Osamu can feel his tongue on the underside of his dick as Akaashi pushes further down. Osamu has always been well endowed, but he's never had anyone able to deep throat him all the way until today. He can see Yukie watching in amazement, biting her lip wanting a turn to try and take it down. He's so fucked when Akaashi gives her the chance and she takes it just as deep, gagging for a minute until she brings her hands to his hips, encouraging him to fuck her face. It's far better than anything he's ever imagined. Her throat is so tight and hot, all he wants to do is cum down it and watch them lap up any leftover cum. 

"Fuck," Osamu moans as slowly starts thrusting into her throat. Yukie hums on his dick and he looks down to see Akaashi fingering her again, hearing how wet she actually is. The vibrations make it hard to keep his self control, not wanting to choke her with his dick.

Akaashi actually laughs, "do you like it?"

"Oh my god, you have no idea," he moans.

"Yukie has always been talented," he smiles, almost lovingly at her, pushing her hair out of her face as she continues to let him go deeper.

As much as Osamu wants to cum just like this, Yukie releases his cock with a pop that he actually whines this time. Those devilish smiles they both have on is a clear indication they planned to ruin him tonight because Akaashi has him lay down on the soft carpet while Yukie finishes stripping on the way to her purse and pulls out lube, tossing it to Akaashi. 

Akaashi kisses him for the first time and it's everything he thought kissing him would be like and more as Akaashi takes control of the kiss, licking Osamu's lips to let him in. Groaning, Osamu let's him in as they make out before Akaashi pulls away with an obscene amount of spit connecting their mouths. 

"Can I fuck you, Osamu?" He asks, voice hoarse and wanting. 

"Oh my god, yes!" He's almost embarrassed of how desperate he sounds but at this point he doesn't care. There's enough lube on Akaashi's fingers that it's dripping onto Osamu's dick before he makes his way down to his hole. He moans when the first finger is inside him, tilting his head back. Then he feels a small hand on his cock, jerking him softly, with barely any force that it's maddening. It's Yukie, who is enthralled with watching him get fingered.

The second finger is in him now and curling inside of him. Akaashi's fingers are so long, reaching his prostate, pushing against it that he's bucking into Yukie's hand from the sensation. Soon a third on joins and he doesn't know whether to keep fucking her hand or to push back on his fingers. He doesn't have to decide because soon both sensations are gone and he's whining at the loss as Akaashi strips himself of his pants and Yukie positions herself so her pussy is right above his face. Looking up, he can tell just how wet she and lifts his head up to lap up her fluids, pulling her down to sit on his face. Sticking out his tongue, he lets her grind her hips on it, focusing on her clit. The slow grind of her hips makes his dick jump just a bit as she moans on top of him about how amazing his tongue feels. 

"Fuck, babe, please let me cum on your face," she cries, making him stiffen his tongue to increase the pressure. 

Soon enough he feels Akaashi's cock entering him, going slow not to hurt him and Osamu has to move his face for a second just to let out a loud moan before he goes back to try and get Yukie to cum on his face.

The leisure pace is replaced by hard thrusts, directly aimed at his prostate. With that he starts sucking on Yukie's clit while he fucks her with two fingers to give him something to focus on so he won't cum so soon, but instead it has her lightly thrusting on top of him and bringing her tight throat back to swallow his cock whole. In two minutes, her hips are trembling and she's losing the rhythm she built up on top him. He feels Yukie cum on his fingers and she sinks to the side, completely satisfied, but still going down on him as Akaashi speeds up. He can feel himself getting tighter as Yukie let's him fuck her face again and one more thrust at his prostate while Yukie is deep throating, he's coming down her throat. Akaashi finishes a few moments later, spilling into him until he's drained.

For a moment, Osamu closes his eyes and thinks about what just happened and how much he wants this again and again. There's a warm feeling on either side of his body and he opens his eyes to see them both cuddling up to him, looking at him to say something.

"You guys can stay the night, if you want."

They give each other that same glance from before and Yukie answers for them, "We'd like that."

\---  
So there he is the next morning, completely fucked with his two best customers sleeping soundly in his bed. And maybe now he doesn't mind that he gets to see them on Sunday's too.

**Author's Note:**

> I like memes on twitter. 
> 
> twitter.com/tommymangos


End file.
